onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Tipo de incognito/Archivo1
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Nami2.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Uberfuzzy (Discusión) 18:50 23 jun 2009 Bienvenido!! Hola buenas soy el director (... o algo por el estilo), gracias por editar en esta humilde Wiki.. Si te surge alguna duda sobre alguna casa te recomiendo ver los distintos apartados del cuadro de arriba... Atentamente:--Gandulfo88 14:02 24 jun 2009 (UTC) P.D.: Eres el primero con el que pruebo lo del cuadro de arriba!! Perdona la tardanza, es que frecuento más la blogosfera que las wikis. Gracias por la bienvenida, y sí, soy yo el de la inciclopedia (Y el mismo Tipo de incognito de toda wikia)-- 12:00 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Si señor !!! La mejor presentacion que he visto en años!!! thumb|left|117px|Sopesando la propuesta... como llueve... Y francamente vienes recomendado de un gran lugar (Inciclopedia) del cual he intentado rob... digooo copiar muchas ideas. Y lo de que esta muerta... bueno es relativo... hubo una temporada en la cual habia una media de creacion de articulos de 20 diarios... y ahora se ha estancado un poco... pero se revisan bastantes articulos (No tantos como quisiera) Y en cuanto a mi estado... los malditos estudios no me dejan todo el tiempo que necesitase... pero ya llegara el verano... mientras intento arreglar lo que puedo. En cuestion de unos dias (En Mayo) se cumplira ya un año de el rescate de esta wiki... y estaba pensando en algun articulo para colocar de destacado del Aniversario... pero eso mas adelante. Con toda esta retaila de cosas te quiero decir que en pocas horas vas a ser Administrador. Un saludo. Nuevo Administrador. -- 14:22 12 abr 2010 (UTC) thumb|¡Quiero un ascenso! xD Muerta del todo no, está dormida ;-). Lo que pasa es que me da pena que tenga tan poca actividad una wiki sobre una serie tan famosa. Gracias, miraré que se puede mejorar, las plantillas que hacen falta, categorías, páginas de ayuda...Me voy a poner inmediatamente a revisarlo todo. Acepto ok, acepto tu petición y gracias por ponernos en tu portada (prox.) en un momento lo hago yo te aviso cuando lo acabe para que tu tambien lo hagas--Danke7 :Hecho! espero lo mismo de su parte ::ahiiii no entendi perdon esque como donde se pone lo que me dijiste??? :::el cuadro con la imágen adentro como tu portada esque me encanto esa idea :Ya por fin entendí gracias si tu necesitas algo en personalización como skins o codigos MediaWiki no dudes en pedirelo. jeje me tarde en entender ahora ya se usar otras 2 etiquetas mas wii antes solo sabía 1 que era la de gallery ahora qiero aprender la de imagemap y ya estoy aprendiendo en eso de las cordenadas. Gracias--Danke7 :El código de las coordenadas creo que es el más coñazo que conozco xD. -- 17:41 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Cambio. Por dos votos a cero (El mio y el tuyo) la junta decide que el Cambio de Monobook a Monaco es bueno. P.D: descansa un poco... trabajas demasiado. -- 17:31 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? P.D: Si me paso por aquí de vez en cuando, lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo que preocuparme por ningún examen ni por estudiar nada hasta septiembre (porque estoy con prácticas, no es que sea un vago :P). Aparte, mirando las demás wikis se lo que le falta.-- 17:41 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Que onda pues mire aqui esta un posible logo pero es Gif, espero no haya problema left|thumb|100px Está genial. No hay problema. Ahora lo pongo.-- 14:01 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Un asuntillo sin importancia... Es sobre la plnatilla de los combates; el caso es que he dejado un espacio abajo para la colocacion de la guia para combates anterior y siguiente, al estilo del de los episodios; pero digamos que me sale un churro cuando lo intento... y dado que tu tienes mas mano para esto podrias intentar arreglarlo? Un saludo. -- 11:31 25 abr 2010 (UTC) P.D: Que conste que estas realizando un trabajo sensacional,(Y vengo y te doy mas) si ves que no tienes tiempo o no puedes no pasa nada. Jajaja A ver que puedo hacer. PD: Las horas extras se pagan xD-- 11:45 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Hace falta avisar o algo cada vez ke se modifique algo en la wiki?? ¿Que le paso al logo nuevo? Resulta que llego y me lo encuentro sin ningun logo, ni e que habias puesto ni el antiguo. Por un casual no sabras como solucionarlo verdad? Digamos, que hay ratos en los que aparece y otros en los que no. 15:28 24 may 2010 (UTC) About of logo cuando lo cambian? lo digo porque no va con la imagen que anda atras de el me cae. Hiken 13:06 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Como tu eres uno de los administradores, te pido que borres el artículo Erik el Torbellino, creado por un usuario no registrado, por cierto cree la Plantilla:Vandalismo, que te parece, y la añadi a el usuario ese que te dije. Oliver0796 16:48 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Vaya Muchas gracias, seguire con la categorizacion, y luego añadire la plantilla a mi pagina de usuario, no se si la teneis creada aqui, pero como tambien domino (mas o menos) las plantillas, puedo crear aqui una contra el vadalismo, espero tu respuesta y gracias de nuevo. Oliver0796 06:07 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Regreso Momentaneo. Bueno es eso, que durante unos dias regreso por estos lugares para ayudar en lo que pueda antes de los ultimos examenes.Por cierto, trabajo barbaro el tuyo!!!! Has puesto esta wiki al dia de manera espectacular! y ciertamente si algun dia llegase a faltar yo(Por lo que sea) se que estara en buenas manos. En resumen me voy a poner al dia, y a subir y subir imagenes como un loco!!!XDDD Un saludo: -- 13:50 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Por cierto, ¿tú ves también el logo antiguo de la wiki? Lo borré, pero ha aparecido de nuevo, y eso que el archivo:wiki.png ya no existe :S. (LOL, esta es mi contribución 777)-- 16:25 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, oye me gustaría saber si eres de españa, ya que cree una wikia sobre algunas de las series mas conocidas allí, para si quieres puedas participar y ayudarme, o si conoces a algun usuario de españa, te lo agradecería. Un saludo Oliver0796 23:47 18 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: Aqui te dejo el link http://es.seriesspain.wikia.com/ No no hace falta gracias, lo unico eso que si puedes avisar a alguien que sepas que tambien sea de españa, gracias Oliver0796 08:37 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye creo que deberías borrar este artículo Foto, ya que no tiene ningún sentido tenerlo. Un usuario lo puso en su plantilla (en su pagina de usuario) pero eso lo puedo solucionar yo, Saludoss Oliver0796 20:48 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Ze haha Como es? Oye,cuál es tu akuma no mi favorita?Infinitro 23:06 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Pues yo me quedo con la Goro Goro no mi de Enel. No tendría mantra, pero podría cargarme una isla sin pestañear.-- 00:45 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok,grax por el consejo ze hahaha. Aportes Hola, tampoco creas que voy a ayudar mucho, no me mandeis hacer o reformar mucho porque no podré, solo puse los SBS, porque los leia aqui, y vi que no estavan todos (yo almenos no he encontrado mas de los que he puesto si hay mas me avisais y los buscaré) , asi que por ayudar a gente que tambien lo quiera leer lo he puesto. No me comprometo mucho, pero si de vez en cuando me mandais algo, puedo ayudar/os Usuario no registrado Bueno como sabes que soy nuevo y yo todavia no manejo esto muy bien.Un usuario no registrado ha hecho unos cambios en Gol.D Roguer ha quitado la foto principal que habia arriba y le ha puesto una recompensa falsa por supuesto porque todavia no se sabe la recompensa de Gol D Roger(no se si hay mas cambios) cuando puedas quitale los cambios es que no se como hacerlo. Un saludo soy Joxel.¿Podrias explicarme lo de la firma es que lo leo pero no lo entiendo es que soy un desastre. Chorradas no Mire, es que un gamberro se está poniendo a escribir chorradas en la pagina de Enel y me paso todos los dias corrigiendolo, ¿como soluciono esto?El gran wyoming 19:30 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Miro el historial y bloqueo al canto ;-).-- 22:21 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Perdón Perdone, una pregunta: ¿Usted cree que Gol D. Roger poseía el mantra? Es porque Silver dijo que Gol podía escuchar los foneglifos.El gran wyoming 21:07 26 jul 2010 (UTC) No, aunque seguro que tenía el Haki del rey. Los foneglifos los podía leer igual que los lee Nico Robin, aunque no tiene la misma destreza.-- 21:11 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Soy Grandpiece, he leido lo que me dijiste sobre lo que hize Expresidiarios de Impel Down ya se que está la Categoría:Prisioneros de Impel Down, pero me referia a los que libero Buggy, que se unieron a el, para asi añadirlo a su pagina. Yo creo que es a parte no? O mejor que lo olvide? Lo de Galdino lo puse por que ya no le llamaran Mr 3, y Galdino es su nombre original. Contestame, a esto por favor. Por cierto. Hay alguna forma de cambiar de nombre a la categoria Expredidiarios de impel Down es que puse el titulo asi por error y como no se cambiarlo y por eso lo repeti poniendo el nombre bien, pero con ese titulo continua estando presente y cambiar de titulo a esa categoria a Expresidiarios de Impel Down. O no hay forma posible de cambiarlo? Y Perdoname si estoy pesado con esto pero para una vez que he intentado crear algo me gustaria saberlo. Respondo ¡Hola! y ¡de nada! Pero después de esto debo añadir que, (todo esto al respecto de mis humildes contribuciones al artículo Emporio Ivankov ) estoy ya registrado como Sanji di Arlong desde hace un par de meses ^^U no sé que ha pasado, tal vez olvidé registrarme cuando escribía en el artículo. Lo siento, no me di cuenta. XD Por cierto, he leído que vienes recomendado de la Inci ! yo también he escrito varios artículos ahí, pero no me recomndó nadie XD en caso de que leas Arturo Pérez Reverte, 1984, vodka, siberia y algún otro, ya sabes quien es el culpable ¡saludos, compañero inciclopedista! ;D Sanji di Arlong 17:25 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ZE HAxD Holaz!!!Oyen,en el artículo Jolly Roger hay una imágen,Joke Flagge-1-.png No se sabe de que tripulación u organización es. Tu sabes?DE quien es? Si no es de nadie hay que borrarla. Infinitro 21:24 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok grax...pero si debes bloquear a alguien debe ser a Shanks "El Pelirrojo". Lee tu último comentario en http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Infinitrix/Akainu_vs_Aokiji ,sus comentarios eran...como te digo...NO APROPIADOS. Yo solo quiero ayudar y pues si me pasé pues perdon ok?SAlu2. Posdata,Haruta,el o la comandante de Barbablanca es hombre o mujer?Infinitro 02:20 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok,grax. Nos vemos en el Nuevo MundoxD Adiós. Ze hahaha!Infinitro 21:01 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Copyright Oye amigo una pregunta, sobre las imagenes como sabes todas las imagenes que uso son de la wiki en ingles pero en algunas aparece esto, This file is copyrighted It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. Perdona mi ignorancia pero eso quiere decir que tiene copyright y que solo se puede usar en los estados unidos no e puesto, ninguna imagen que tenga esa descripcion por temor a romper los derechos de autor. Mi pregunta es si las imagenes con esta descripcion estan protegidas con derechos de autor.El misterioso señor x 15:13 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ok gracias por aclararme esa duda que me tenia algo alterado haora se que que debo y que no debo poner PD perdon por contestarte algo tarde pero el carcador de mi lap se descompuso y por eso ahora mi tiempo en imternet es, muy limitado.--El misterioso señor x 17:41 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Una Cosa Tengo una pregunta, hoy estaba en una pagina la de Atmos,( comandante de shirohige). omo se pone el nombre Atmos que esta encima de la imagen, blanco y ademas como se consigue que el cuadro sea viloleta o de otro color? como se consigue eso? Si lo sabes contestame en cuanto puedas, gracias. Grandpiece 15:15 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Ze hahaha! Hola mi buen amigo xD! Oyes,q tipo de músik t gusta?Cuál s tu color favorito?Hablame de ti...a mi me gusta el rock,el negro pero tamb el rojo,azul,verdeee...no tengo uno favorito. Salu2!Infinitro 21:06 18 ago 2010 (UTC) También celebremos el ascenso de Grandpiece,jaja,se que hará un gran trabajo y algún día espero yo también ser un administrador o algo así xD. thumb|left|Salud2!(Esta foto está mal combinada o hecha a la rápida xDDD) Pongámonos serios... Holaz,soy yo otra vez,volviendo al trabajo...en el artículo Jolly Roger,han añadido imágenes que creo que no tienen nada que ver con una bandera pirata como la imágen de la insignia de Impel Down o la del Gobierno Mundial(aunque esa se la vio en bandera pero aún así no es pirata y no lleva el espiritu de uno y por lo tanto no es una Jolly Roger) Bueno...solo es un consejo,si quieres yo las borro o creamos un artículo de insignias o algo asi. Como sea,un saludoInfinitro 19:26 19 ago 2010 (UTC) ...Ze hahaha!xD Ok...pero toncs tomemos una decision, un nuevo artículo de insignias o separarlas en el artículo Jolly Roger. Personalmente no voto por ninguna,sino por eliminarlas ya que no pertenecen a Jolly Roger ni valdría la pena hacer un articulo solo por eso pero TU tomas las decisiones aqui asi q espero tu respuesta xD.Infinitro 22:59 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Saludos. Hey hey hey XD Holaz,oyes cuando uso la barra de búsqueda Jewerly Bonney me da referencia a una página incompleta pero si utilizo la Categoría:One Supernovas o algo así recién me da una página buena con imágenes y todo. A lo q voy s q por q no borras esa página incompleta y redirigimos esta otra?=)Es solo una sugerencia. Bye.Infinitro 22:35 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdón por molestarte tanto pero yo no puedo hacer cosas así,hazme administrador y lo hago xD,es broma,algún día me ganaré ese puesto. Salu2. Con respecto a lo de Jewerly Bonney,ya encontré el error...el incompleto se llama Jewerly Bonney y el completo se llama Jewelry Bonney El incompleto (Jewerly) está mal desde el título asi que solo es borrarlo y listo! SaludosInfinitro 00:06 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre un fan y el regreso del director -Alguien llamado FaN1 neferertari Vivi que es un usuario No registrado '''me ha pedido que cambie la foto que le he puesto a Nefertari Vivi con una especie de arma, ¿que crees que es mejor que lo vuelvo a dejar como antes o lo ignore?thumb|Brindemos por Jonmillon -Otra cosa alguien ha creado una pagina llamada '''Miss Wednesday '''que es '''Vivi la borro? '-Gran Noticia: '''Ha regresado JonMillon el director. brindemos por el. -Pregunta: Por cierto '''como hacies tu y Gandulfo las firmas'? Me gustaria hacerme una como las vuestra No lo entiendo bien podrias explicarme? Se que es una plantilla pero he intentado crearlo pero me falla poder vincularlo a mi discusion a la hora de hacerlo. Me podrias decir los pasos que segistes para hacerte la tuya? A ser posible indicame todos los pasos.'''Por favor.' Espero que tengas respuestas para las dos cosas de Vivi y mi pregunta, gracias y adios. Tienes razon en la foto de Vivi (fui yo el k puso esa en k solo salia medio cuerpo), no se porke k la cambie, tendria k haberla dejado tal como estaba. Si entro en la actividad reciente veo una gran foto con mi firma. importa mucho o no? '''AUNKE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO DE LA FIRMA.' 16:21 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye quiero saber algo Quien es el administrador oficial de esta wikia yo soy igual pero de otras pero tengo algunas sujerencias y quiero que se escuchen jejeje ~~YO~~ Usuarios - Creo yo k deberiamos hacer una categoria llamada usuarios activos para poder separarlos de los que no lo estan. 11:14 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Si apoyo eso tiene razon no somos muchos e visto solo actividad como de 10 usuarios y usuarios no registrados eso da lastima Uchū chūchūchūchū. Lex-ph SBS Veo que ahora estas haciendo un SBS, haces algo muy bueno ya que ese apartado esta abandonado, voy a hacer del 55 al 59 exceptuando el que tu estas para ayudarte, solo te lo digo para que no haya conflicto de edición. 17:41 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Te espera bastante trabajo si tienes que traducirlos todos. -- 12:42 17 sep 2010 (UTC) hola no se que hacer Oye viejo tengo un problema http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Revolucionarios me e dado cuenta de que muchos personajes andan asi sin plantilla asi que decidi hacer esto pero el codigo para que la wikia no lo lea no se deja ya que cada vez que intento ponerlo me da algun error o algo asi solo te pido si se puede ese codigo y nadi usa plantillas no lo entiendo pero deberia haber una para usuarios tambien jeje nos vemos. Suertudo a mi no me daba eso me canse de apretar esta porqueria aaaaaaaah gracias jeje. Ausente y plantillas Gracias por votar a Hancock, por cierto me ha dicho Gandulffo en respuesta a una cosa k le habia preguntado me ha dicho tambien k estara un tiempo ausente. Por cierto ya se hacer plantillas para organizaciones mira en Buggy y dime que te parece, es identica a la de la banda de Luffy pero otra vez la hare diferente. La he modificado basandome en la ropa de Buggy en la guerra aunque el violeta no le acertado del todo ya que he visto una foto abajo y me parece algo diferente. Por cierto le pregunte a el Gandul sobre si poner algo encima de los que hayan sido destacados y dijo k si diciendomeme que la imagen era buena (cuando me dijo lo de k estaria ausente) ahora le he puesto texto.Pero, k te parece el texto es bueno o lo modificarias? Si lo modificas enseñamelo cuando me contestes y lo pondre encima de los articulos anteriormente destacados. LEX-PH Ponle el color de su pantalon, no le pongas verde ya ay. Perdon por hacer eso pero ando de paso como puedo ser moderador?link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 11:02 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Si quieres te hago una pero creo que el tuyo seria gol d. roger no?link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 17:40 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ________________________________________________________ No era la respuesta que esperaba pero bueno yo lo decia porque acada rato tengo que pedir algun permiso para algo por ejemplo queria mover las tecnicas de las frutas a las frutas pero no me dijeron nada link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 21:24 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ojala esto te guste es tuyo solo pon eso en tu firma link=Usuario Discusión:Tipo de incognito Asi se ve->link=Usuario Discusión:Tipo de incognito da clic. ______________________________________________________ usuarios activos #Heracles'n<- una ves a la semana sabado a lo mejor domingo #Grandpiece<- cada 2 dias o algo asi pero en otras partes de este wikia si trabaja #Lex-ph <- diario nadie como el tercero jeje link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 13:09 19 sep 2010 (UTC) #El Principe <- solo cuando se acuerda #Diego d guerrero lo mismo que el primero #Tipo de incognito lo mismo que el segundo #Infinitrix digamos 3 veces a la semana #Editor no registrado deves en cuando vemos alguien que se anima a hacer algo #BroOk lo mismo que el cuarto aunque es dudoso comenso en agosto #SergioRV solo es blogero no cuenta porque sus ediciones son en blog como ves no somos mas de once usuarios y no somos mas de 5 los que aportan siempre ojala lo tomes en cuenta no lo puse por orden de actividad Portada Algo le pasa a la portada y se han movido algunas cosas molestando,Podrias arreglarlo? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:24 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Fuiste tu? Quién cambió mi firma? link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:04 19 sep 2010 (UTC) No, no la he tocado.-- 20:40 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Noticia La semana k viene sale el manga 598, no se k dia pero el dia 28 o 29 han dicho k saldra ya mas informacion del capitulo asi k se publicara el dia siguiente,Bueno yo me voy. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:52 22 sep 2010 (UTC) La espera se hace interminable TT_TT Me parece que Oda se ha tomado más de 4 semanas de vacaciones.-- 19:56 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye solo queria saber si falta alguna plantilla o algo asi e notado que muchos no tienen pero ya hay por ejemplo queria saber si a los shichibukais se les va a poner lo digo porque la mayoria es jefe de alguna tripulacion o es aliado de alguien asi que no se si ponerlo o no tambien pensaba hacer algunas mas para ponerlas y una categoria mas seria personajes cambiados en el transcurso de la serie(alvida, coby, helmeppo, fullbody etc.) pero no se que nombre ponerle si lo pones nimodo jeje pero bueno lo dejo contesten jeje.link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:43 22 sep 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________ Solo queria decirles que esta a disposicion la plantilla para distincion de genero para usuarios: Masculinos o Femenino. link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 20:47 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Por favor no borres el articulo Miss Wednesday me ha costado mucho trabajo. arreglado Ya no importa esta arreglado. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Despues del Time Skip One Piece Wikia tambien tuvo un Time Skip en el que se agregaron cerca de 100 articulos, nuevas plantillas como tritones Arlong, Okamas de Emporio etc, Nuevos Usuarios, remodelaciones en plantillas como en obra, o el articulo esta siendo reparado por uno o mas usuarios, nuevas categorias, usuarios mas fuertez y con imagenes de mejor calidad, la informacion segun salen se escriben, paginas con menos errores ortograficos. link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 12:27 1 oct 2010 (UTC) VPD Ya es octubre, cuando se cierran los votos del VPD? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:55 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Esta bien? Mira lo que eh echo no es malo pero queria saber de todas formas. Plantilla fusio Plantilla en obras Plantilla arreglar les cambie el formato el uso es el mismo.--link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:09 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Otra pregunta como haces para k tu nombre de usuario salga tras una edicion con ese color violeta? Cuando miro una pagina recien editado por ti, o por Gandulffo k sale al final de la pagina su nombre de usuario con un color especifico. Como hoy kon la pagina de Nami k veo tu nombre de usuario de violeta, Sabes como puedo hacer yo tambien k me salga mi nombre de usuario de un color determinado? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:19 1 oct 2010 (UTC) si quieres revertirlo tengo el codigo guardado detodas formas y no se si pueda pero es mas facil usarlo supongo y tambien editare creo el de artifulo destacado y tambien te iba a decir que estan sin uso unas plantillas http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Categorizador http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Countedit <- no se si funciona ese http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Incomprensible y otros no consto de mucho tiempo asi que me respondes si quieres luego lo leo yo puedo hacer que el contador de el que te dije que no se si funcionaba sea automatico pero creo debe servir porque es como un reconocimientolink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:36 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Existe Ya existe como Banda de Piratas de Sombrero de Paja Falsa si te apetece borrala pero aprovecha las imagenes de los falsos mugiwaras. No hacia falta k borraras lo tuyo, yo decia k borraras lo mio, yo lo hice de esa forma porke kreo k no van a destacar mucho esos falsos mugiwaras. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:06 2 oct 2010 (UTC) quisiera saber el porque de esto Aunque no se quien lo puso realmente quiero saber que hacia en Bellamy el cuadro rojo ya que solo ocupa espacio lo borro? pregunto porque debe haber una razon por la que siga ahi--link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 21:54 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Emm dos preguntas quieren un fondo o logo para el Wikia? y cuando tendremos nuestra primera guerra de ediciones?link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:18 4 oct 2010 (UTC) la primera lo digo porque la imagen de encabezado ya rebela de que se trata y la segunda nomas aunque es un poco complicado y se deberian avisar a otros usuarios y contrincantes y si les gusta esto lo dejan si no pues borrenlo Plantilla link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:34 4 oct 2010 (UTC) lo de las firmas yo igual lo habia visto igual en imagenes los e hido borrando igual ya habia visto eso en otros Wikis y lo de las categoriaz ok ya entiendo una pregunta a quedado bien mi perfil?link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 18:49 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Puedes copiar el codigo si quieres pero tendrias que cambiar las secciones porcierto no me copies el color lo copie de los revolucionarios son mis favoritos jejelink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:06 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Quería pedirte un favor... Ahora con mis nuevas responsabilidades necesito saber alguna cuantas cosas importantes: -Las reglas de la wiki(las mas importantes) -Como bloquear a un usuario(por vandalismo,etc por eso necesito las reglas) -Como crear plantillas(no necesito tan urgente pero si puedes porfa) Eso es todo. Gracias. Posdata:Lo mismo le deje a Gandulfo pero no me respondió. Atentamente: link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:16 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias jefe. A y ya mejoré las imágenes que subi en Episodio 1 y 2.Fíjate. Saludos y otra vez gracias. Articulo destacado Asi que al final para que un articulo quede destacado, se ha de poner imagenes y relleno? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101004211308/onepiece/es/images/4/43/Lawfirma.gif 21:01 5 oct 2010 (UTC) hey Hice esta plantilla para que supieran los demas usuarios las secciones que necesitan ayuda que dices? Sin informacion y bueno esta nomas pero dime si sirve o no Noticias andas aqui? emm lo digo porque quisiera me dijeras si es que tu lo usaras que color de barra de titulo deberimos usar los administradores grand piece dijo que rojo, yo verde y asi preguntare a los demas administradoreslink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 21:12 8 oct 2010 (UTC) oye alguien tenia que hacerlo, pero emm si te fijas bien pues cuando entras a un enlace cambia a color morado es un morado diferente? Gracias Te agradezco k lo hayas hecho, me gusta este morado tan chulo. A ti no te gusta k he observado k a ti no te sale asi? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:01 9 oct 2010 (UTC) mugiwara boy hola gracias por todo ! Plantillas en la nueva piel Estaba viendo la nueva piel y hay un problema con las plantillas, he visto la de Franky y aunke en esta piel no pasa en la otra piel en la pagina de Franky y en sale toda la plantilla entera añadiendo lo de usuarios de frutas del diablo aunke esta en blanco. Menos importante el ordenador me va algo lento en la nueva piel de la wikia, ya k estaba viendo en otra pestaña un video y iba perfectamente, es normal? Entiendo Es k el ordenador de mi casa llevaba horas encendido en mi casa porke habia estado mi hermana y habia subido fotos y descargado cosas por eso iria lento, bueno me alegro de que lo de los infoboxes tal vez no llege a ser asi o k se pueda modificar. Siento haberlo creado, lo pense esta mañana pero no tenia ni idea de k existia algo igual. No importara k traslade las nuevas creaciones a lo de pruebas? Es para k los usuarios se informen de las nuevas plantillas disponibles y no se ponerle de categoria ayuda. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:22 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Nuevo skin Creo que no era necesario copiar el Wikia.css de Dragon Ball Wiki. Simplemente con el diseñador de temas era mas que suficiente, alfin y ahora tiene un estilo anaranjado con onepiece jeje. Bueno si necesitan ayuda haganmelo saber.--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 00:05 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Igual Lo veo de azul como tu, he visto tambien k si las imagenes no estan en tamaño completo pone el nombre de kien la subio pero supongo k igual k los de las plantillas se podra arreglar. El video del mes no habria k cambiarlo? De acuerdo, habra k ir aqui tambien con cuidado con el vandalismo ya k hoy en la inglesa he visto k en las fotos subidas un usuario nuevo de esa wiki les habia puesto una de nico Robin porno, creo k avisare a los administradores de alli k al parecer aun no le han advertido link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:03 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Nuevo logo Hola espero les guste el logo lo puse en el forolink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 20:36 12 oct 2010 (UTC) OOO...estas en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez xD Jaja,oye me hablas sobre mi o tu logo?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 21:46 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Vota a Bonney en el VPD,yo creo que si la gente pone de su parte puede ser mejor articulo. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 19:19 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Vota a Bonney en el VPD,yo creo que si la gente pone de su parte puede ser mejor articulo. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 19:19 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Falsa banda He visto en el historial k alguien no registrado dejo la pagina hecho un lio y en la parte de abajo aparecia una encuesta sin contenido y como no sabia borrarla deje una version antigua asi k tus ediciones ya no estan. Lo siento pero era para dejar la pagina bien. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 14:10 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre la plantilla marines ﻿ Pues creo q hay q arreglarla porque una de las imnágenes dice Archivo:Archivo:... y no sale la imágen. Puedes hacerlo?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 01:03 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Gandulffo Gandulffo Tiene muchos mensajes pendientes desde Quería pedirte un favor '''De Infinitrix. , pero parece k no ha podido atenderlos ¿podrias mirarlo? Me ha sorprendido el ultimo mensaje que le he visto, hace un tiempo le pregunte una cosa pero ya la he arreglado, a ido a saludarle '''Elifandrew '''nunca lo hubiera imaginado que pasara por aqui. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:32 23 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hola Holaz,quería preguntarte,en caso de emergencia: -Como bloqueo a un usuario? Antes,en la imágen de este salian las opciones pero ahora no(o al menos en mi pc) Grax link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 02:20 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Tengo una duda,¿porque has votado dos veces en el VPD? link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 17:23 25 oct 2010 (UTC) propuesta Oye crees que sea posible que se le agreguen imagenes a la seccion que esta pasando ahora en anime?13:47 31 oct 2010 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph Q t parece esto Mira,creo q consegui un chat(no xat porsiacaso),lo debes conocer: mi chat irc Si todo sale bien,lo podemos usar para diversos o distintos motivos sin dar nuestros correos xD link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 00:17 2 nov 2010 (UTC) T qría preguntar si podemos poner a animextremist en la portada ya q muchos sacan imágenes de ahí y a veces sale la marca de la página en las imágenes y deberíamos darles algo d crédito.Si tardas en responder no importa,tomate tu tiempolink=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 23:38 5 nov 2010 (UTC). Ok. VDP Dos cosas: No se puede votar hasta el día 15 y tampoco se puede votar a lugares (solo a personajes).link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n16:35 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Espero k no importe ya k se como funciona esto, pero voy a editar el 604. Solo te aviso por lo de obras --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:23 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola jefe Mira,he creado una plantilla pero no se si está bien,si querés modificala pero no le quités las imagenñes xD que están geniales.--link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 22:14 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Portada Oye no crees que se deberia cambiar la portada a una como la de '''bleach o fairy tail para ir mas acorde con las wikias de anime?, hare una mañana espero les gustelink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:44 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Logros Hace un tiempo unos usuarios me propusieron lo de los logros cosa que en wikia dice que hace que la wiki sea mas activa y vi que tiene que que un administrador alli supongo que a Bola. Que te parece? Creo que habria que que abrir un blog(ya que lo he propuesto yo a la administracion puedo hacerlo yo si quieres) o crear la pagina que hable de eso en un foro, con imagenes de esta pagina para ver que opina el resto de la gente. Si crees que es mejor hablarlo con Gandulffo sobre ello bien, aunque me parece que hace un tiempo que no contesta mensajes, sabes si tiene algun correo? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:06 23 nov 2010 (UTC) tengo una noticia pero no se si ponerlo en la portada es algo confuso aqui te la dejo: (puedes poner la noticia y decir al final se encuentra el video o algo asi) En una noticia anterior te avisamos de que One Piece, así como Toriko, iba a tener en Japón una película en 3D para el 2011, en concreto para el 19 de marzo que es cuando se celebra en Japón la “Jump Heroes Film”. Pues bien, esa película, que hasta ahora sólo se sabía de ella a través de lo que se escribía, ya tiene imágenes porque han lanzado un trailer anunciándolas con las primeras imágenes que se conocen de las películas que nos dejan… Bueno, juzgar vosotros mismos. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJCdHOi15wA&feature=player_embedded Tambien me di cuenta de los articulos faltantes comparandose con el ingles que es el que tiene mayor informacion destaca lo siguiente: Capitulos y episodios aproximadamente unos 800 Lugares como 50 o mas al igual que personajes Sbs como 40 asi que hay como 900 en ello aparte de otras cosas como barcos o tripulaciones etc.Lex-ph Portada eh estado trabajando la portada en un link de mi perfil bueno pues si no se ve bien es por las plantillas espero poder remodelarla pronto algunos de los wikis de anime que tienen su portada asi son bleach, inazuma entre otros pero no solo eso por lo de las noticias me reperia a donde se puede poner pues contiene un video y texto me preguntaba donde ponerlo y la lista anterior solo era para que tubieras en cuenta que nos falta la semana que viene estare bastante activo asi que bueno creo que los ayudare bastante con avance y que e dices del video te gusta?link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 23:21 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Imaginaba eso Ya me imaginaba que eran estudios, ya que entre el verano y inicios de otoño estabais disponibles. Yo este año estoy haciendo practicas de administrativo y como repeti una asignatura del año anterior he pasado pero tengo examen de la asignatura mas dificil Contabilidad '''pero ees mas de practicar que de estudio y estoy mas adelantado a los que no la han repetido como la estudie el año que viene se mas. Aunque a partir del año que viene estare tambien bastante ausente ya que tengo que estudiar: (matematicas, ingles y otras materias....) para ingresar al superior. Bueno eso de los logros hare abrire dentro poco un foro y lo pedire a Bola en su discusión. Olvide decirte algo, '''anime wiki y manga no wiki se fusionan dentro de la de manga no wiki para hacerlo tipo la inglesa que les corresponde, asi que habra que cambiar la alianza de anime wiki para que se acceda a manga no wiki . link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:41 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema con articulos destacados(categorias) Mira esta pagina , los que son artículos destacados sale la foto de Mihawk ya que es la primera de la pagina.Lo mismo en la categoría de destacados, solo sale Mihawk. Crees que hay alguna forma de arreglarlo? O quito la foto de mihawk? Es muy extraño porque en la de capitanes piratas sale la imagen de barbablanca. Hola reportandome aquí me eh entretenido en ayudar tantos wikias que me olvide de este pero ya regreso eh visto que algunos usuarios estan transladando artículos los golpeo revierto? Ejemplo: Red Line a Linea Rojalink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 23:57 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Portada Que ha pasado con los demas administradores los llevo Kuma a algun lugar? bueno pues aquí esta la portada propuesta pero me falta terminarla poniendo la columna derecha y cambiar el color haber que te parecelink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 01:39 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues yo volvi de una gran aventura en Amazon Lily xD.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:36 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Franja Horaria Hola,una pregunta,intenté usar la plantilla copiándola de tu userpage(espero no te moleste)pero no aparece la imágen de la noche,como si estuviera mal o la borraran.Sabes como arreglarla?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 21:59 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias,lo revisaré,espero que te haya ido bien en tus examenes.Saludos link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:14 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Te vi ayer con el SBS 59, aunque no me pare a saludarte. *Ahora hay un Chat por si quieres hablar con alguien sin tener que ir escribiendo mil mensajes *los puntos como sabras son los Logros, *He modificado el media:wiki, y ahora se puede usar un tipo de fomato con tablas que se abren mostrando su contenido oculto, es esto(en la inglesa se usa en artículos poniendo plantillas de esas, por ejemplo esa de marina en Garp y otros marines, para asi ir rapidamente de un articulo a otro) 'tambien puedes modificarlas tambien como en esta 'pagina(aunque este modo es mejor para las sagas ya que solo aparecen los que aparecieron en dicha saga) Gracias, fue dificil encontrar ayuda, despues de hablar con 3 personas me dijeron que Ciencia al Poder podia ayudarme y lo hizo dandome el codigo, *Por cierto mañana hay unas elecciones en un foro que se abrira para ocupar la Ultima plaza de administrador ya que Lex abandono porque ayuda en wikia, uno de los candidatos es Oliver, hable con otro pero aun no contesto, aunque ya veremos mañana, cuando este abierto pondremos algunos limites, como los que se presenten lleven un tiempo aqui. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:01 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Desde dentro de el artículo(si no esta en fuente) si se puede, ahora acabo de subir la del ministro desde dentro el artículos, fuera del artículo en lo de subir imagen no se puede, es raro, estuve hace poco en Beelzebub wiki y si funcionaba, pero aqui solo se puede hacer desde dentro del artículo. Preguntare a Oliver o a alguien en wikia. Si crees que la conversacion se va alargar, avisame y entremos al Chat. Tu plantilla Me parece que la plantilla de franja horaria no te funciona, el dia que te salude creo que eran las ocho y dos(en ella) 'como hoy y yo hoy estoy saludandote mas pronto que ese dia. *He creado 'esto hoy(aun no terminado) a ver si como en Dragon Ball encuentro aqui apoyo para la creacion de los episodios. Dentro de poco empezara a estar en marcha *Bueno, tu mismo has visto la pagina del trabajo ahora creare un blog para anunciar este proyecto(ya esta terminado) a los usuarios y a ver si hay suerte y se apunta alguna gente. *Me dijiste que tenias tiempo, entonces te apunto o lo haces tu? *'Tu reloj de horaro sigue sin funcionar he visto en 5 minutos marcar la misma hora 15:04. A Heracles´n le va bien el reloj horario podrias ver el suyo a ver que fallos tiene el tuyo.' link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:42 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Color de los administradores Hola Tipo de incógnito, he añadido algo nuevo a el Wiki, aquí lo tienes. Eso solo lo tendremos los administradores de aquí, ahora cada uno tendrá que escoger un color y yo lo añadiré en el Mediawiki, así que desde que puedas dime el color que quieres. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 20:04 27 feb 2011 (UTC) :Listo. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:07 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola de Nuevo Te lo agradezco, como ya viste en esa pagina, los episodios tachados estan completos. Como aumentan los artículos, antes de la''' 3a Reunión General''' con un poco de suerte alcanzamos los 2000(cerca de la Wiki Alemana, ellos superan por muy poco los 2000 lo vi ayer mismo). En cuanto a tu reloj... Sigue sin funcionar.. 2000 artículos Mira esto 'te interesara, hace menos de un año que me registre, nunca lo hubiese imaginado que esto creceria tanto. Sabes como hacer que 'esto(desenvolupamiento personaje) encaje dentro? Se hara desde aqui pero ya me fue dificil lo primero. Es para los sombreros de Paja Dentro del poco, dia 23 o 24 la 3a reunion general, pregunte hace un tiempo a Gandulfo y el puso hace poco esa fecha, te lo digo para que no seas el unico administrador que lo desconoce(aunque tal vez lo leyeras en la actividad reciente) link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:35 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Muy buenas, soy jaime y soy el q puso la categoria la voluntad de D y el gobierno mundial en Monkey de Dragon. Como se puede hacer, para que ponga que ha sido hecho por mi Hola Soy el usuario anonimo que acaba de poner una categoria nueva en Monkey de Dragon Como hago para que ponga que la he hecho yo?Ya me he registrado, me llamo Jaimelorenzorro Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jaimelorenzorro 16:23 20 jun 2011 (UTC)JaimelorenzorroJaimelorenzorro 16:23 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya le contesto yo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:54 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias No busco Problemas men :D ntp borralo si kieres primero Gin el de la banda de don krieg es hermano de trafalgar law ? segundo tal bes no seas la persona par responder esto, pero como se firma o coo se consigue una firma? Tumbas En internet puse tumba de ace o algo parecido me aparecio una imagen de los wanteds de la banda de luffy en una pared y eran de un blog en la qual estaban.si lo vuelvo a encontrar te dire el link. 10:53 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Aqui te dejo el link la de barbablanca la consegui editando la que salen dos. 12:08 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Los administradores saveis muxo sobreo one piece. saves cuando se hara la nueva pelicula de one piece? gigant battle 2 Valeprou 18:57 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevoEditar sección Veo que estas activo de nuevo, a partir de hoy yo tambien. Sois 3 admin, os importaria que os ayudara de nuevo como admin? He visto que ningun burocrata toco mis permisos de admin asi que si me apoyais podria ser administrador legalmente de nuevo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:27 5 dic 2011 (UTC) 3000 Artículos Se que estas inactivo pero si llegas a ver este mensaje antes que el foro quede in activo, si deseas ve y comenta en el foro, tras este gran logro cumplido hoy. 03:16 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Saludos Alonso.rodriguez.cano Como se personaliza tu firma? Un saludo Alonso.rodriguez.canoDiscutamos en el bar 09:16 18 feb 2012 (UTC) holaLuffyaaron (discusión) 21:48 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias por el recibimiento. Espero que nos mantegamos en contacto. Por cierto felicidades por la administración de la página Wiki Series Japonesas. Campoblanco (discusión) 04:19 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Plantillas ola: podrias editar las plantillas: FalsosMugiwaras (pone Chocolate en vez de Chocolat), Marines (hay que incluir a Vergo, Yarisugui y a Z), la HabilidadesMugiwaras (porque hay que incluir el Haki en Zoro y Sanji; y yo creo que en Zoro "velocidad sobrehumana") y creo que la Revolucionarios (porque si a Kuma le han modificao el cerebro borrandole los recuerdos hay que ponerle en "ex-revolucionarios") Un Saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:12 15 jul 2012 (UTC) ola: gracias por hacer los cambios que te dije pero hay una cosa mas: en la marine podrias poner a Yarisugui antes que el escuadrón de gigantes? Ya sabes para que este junto al resto de comodoros. Y también podrias poner en los ex marines no canon (Z, Gaspard y asi) por que se fueron? es decir se fue, expulsado y cosas asi. Y en los poderes de los sombrero de paja, si no te importa podrias poner en Zoro y Sanji "velocidad sobrehumana"? Gracias. Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:57 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ola: quisiera pedirte otro favor: podrías poner cuando se busque la palabra "Tenryubito" en el buscador de la wiki, que aparezca "Nobles mundiales" en las opciones de busqueda, y debajo lo de — redirected from....? PD: también (por favor) podrías sugerirles (e insistirles) a los administradores de que desprotegieran (o protejan solo para los no usuarios) la Plantilla: Happenings? Así los usuarios podriamos ir actualizandola mas frecuentemente yaque somos más y es mas fácil, y asi nunca estaría desactualizada. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:17 19 jul 2012 (UTC) ola: no quisiera molestarte pero cuando puedas (no es urgente ni mucho menos) podías poner en la plantilla Plantilla: ¿Sabías qué... todas las curiosidades que hay en la wiki inglesa? (pero poco a poco y cuando tengas tiempo) PD: también podrías buscar la manera de hacer saber al resto de usuarios que la Plantilla: Happenings ya no está bloqueada? Por que en la actividad reciente no sale y a los administradores os escuchan mas (esto si es cuanto antes mejor) link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 13:41 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Borrar ola t prometo que este es mi ultimo mensaje en semanas: podrías borrar Archivo: Episodio_556.png? eske lo volvi a subir en .jpg para que este igual que el resto de los episodios PD: he vuelto a editar la plantilla y no a aparecido en la actividad reciente. Podrías revisarlo? Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:46 19 jul 2012 (UTC) ola: querría pedirte que borraras Archivo:Gomu_Red_hook.jpg. Aunque no lo e subido yo es una imagen erronea porque no es un red hawk sino un simple stamp (y esta duplicada). PD: ahora se que la plantilla aparece en cambios recientes y que los que llevais mas tiempo lo preferis pero creo que hay mas gente que lleva menos tiempo y lo ve en actividad reciente y por eso habra que ponerlo en algun sitio que estemos seguros que todos ven link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:19 20 jul 2012 (UTC) ola: pues que se incluya en las ayudas y no se puede hacer ponerlo como mensaje de proyecto capitulos? Pero solo un día (como se hico con lo de skype)(solo un dia porque mas sería escesivo) link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:50 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Resubir ola: podrias resubir la imagen Archivo:Elephant_Gun.gif en 300px? Es k es demasiado grande y en la pagina haki no se ve que es un .gif (yasabes que si los .gif no tienen su tamaño original no se ve como se "mueven") y si actualmente lo pones en su tamaño original es demasiado grande. Gracias. PD: Y se podría poner en lo de actividad reciente, debajo donde pone "ver más" el link se podría poner a cambios recientes en vez de a actividad reciente? Y podrías decirle a la administración que en las páginas e imagenes aparte de "editar" y "historial", se pusiera la opción de "renombrar"? porque muchas imágenes requieren ser renombradas y no es lo mismo renombrarla que lo que hago yo tener que resubir la misma imagen y pedir a un administrador que borre la que hay que renombrar. (a y podrías renombrar Capitulo_675 a Capítulo 675?). Gracias. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:16 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Renombrar podrías renombrar Kiribachib.png a kiribachi.png y Luffy activando el gear second.png a Gear Second.png link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:15 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Captura de pantalla ola: no se deberia quitarla plantilla captura de pantalla? Porque practicamente es lo mismo que fair use link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:57 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Inactividad Hola, veras, debido a tu gran inactividad, se realizara una votación, donde la comunidad decidirá que hacer con tu caso, si quitarte los flags o mantenertelos, sea cual sea el resultado, se agradece mucho tu esfuerzo y dedicación que has tenido con la wiki. Saludoss. 23:37 15 jun 2013 (UTC) :Supongo que la votación estará más que terminada. De cualquier forma, me parece conveniente. En su momento, cuando la wiki era más pequeña y era de los pocos que editaban, tenía la necesidad de tener los "poderes" de administrador para poner la wiki al día. Ahora está bien cuidada y veo bien que me sustituya otro que se lo merezca ^^.-- 23:52 22 sep 2013 (UTC)